A Friend in Need
by Mechanical Oven
Summary: After a fight with Wendy, Stan has gotten depressed once more, and is not sure what to do. At least he has his super best friend by his side to help him out! ...Right? Contains Slash.


Kyle couldn't even be more excited today.

The weekend had finally come, and the school was off for next week. With the start of their spring vacation, it was obvious that Kyle was going to go hang out with his super best friend, Stan! They had been planning this break for weeks, and now the time had finally come!

And the best part? That fatass Cartman wasn't going to be hanging out with them! Just him, Stan, and Far Cry 5 on the PS4!

And so Kyle made his way next door to his friend's house and... Wait, what was Stan doing out there on the sidewalk? And why was he slouched over and all sad? Today was supposed to be great, not sad!

Well, it didn't hurt to say something to him...

"Hey, dude," Kyle greeted, standing beside Stan. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey..." Stan said, his voice sounding bored. "Nothing, really..."

Bullshit. Something was definitely wrong.

"Are we going to play some Far Cry 5?" Kyle wondered.

"Maybe some other time..."

Okay. Yeah. This wasn't normal.

"Dude, what's up?"

Stan let out a sigh as he slouched over. "I got in a fight with Wendy."

Ohhhhhh...

"Did you break up with her?" Kyle questioned.

"No, but our relationship isn't going so well..." Stan trailed, eyes looking down at the street. "She keeps telling me that we don't spend enough time together, while I keep telling her that it's not my fault that I keep getting pulled into a lot of crazy shit."

"Damn..."

"What do I do, Kyle?" Stan asked, facing his super best friend. "If things keep going this way, she _will_ break up with me!"

"Well... It's not like you're nothing without her..."

"Of course not. She's nothing without me, though."

Oh... Well helping Stan might not be as easy as he thought...

"Dude, I know nothing about relationships," Kyle admitted. "Any relationship I had barely lasted a week. You'd know more about this than me."

"But I don't got anyone else to help! Kyle, you're the smartest person I know – just don't tell Wendy that. You'd have an idea on how to fix this."

Fucking hell... Kyle found himself pinching the bridge of his nose – an act that Stan was more likely to do. Why was he the one who always needed to give some shitty advice about girls?

If only he had _someone_ out there that could help him...

"Okay, look..." Kyle began, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "If I were you... I'd just...try to balance things out better. You know, take every opportunity to hang out with her. Even if she says some boring shit, just listen to it and nod your head. And... Try to be more considerate..."

"But I do those things! ...I mean, I _can_ do those things, but I will once things are patched up!" Stan defended.

"Yeah, sure... Uhhh..." Come on, Kyle! Think! There's gotta be some way that you can help your friend out! You managed to handle many things! This should be pretty easy! Your friend might sometimes be overconfident in himself, but damnit, friends are always there to help each other!

As he was about to finally speak, Kyle's eyes spotted something across the street. "Dude, what's that?"

Stan looked in Kyle's direction and saw two objects. When they approached said objects, they noticed that one of them was a book on women's rights around the world. The other were some flowers in a pot.

"Dude, this would be the perfect thing to give Wendy!" Stan realized, picking up the flowers and book. "She's really into women's rights, and these flowers weren't cut from a stem or anything, so it's not technically dead!"

"But... What's these doing here?" Kyle asked with a bewildered look. That was, until he noticed a hat and guitar lying on the snow nearby. That hat... It obviously belonged to... "Slash...?"

"Slash?" Stan looked at the hat and guitar and blinked in surprise. "No way..."

"And people keep saying he doesn't exist..." the Jew remarked, turning his attention back to the gifts in Stan's hand. "You should seriously give this stuff to her right away. Maybe things might be better between you two."

A smile formed on Stan's face as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yeah, maybe I should. Thanks, dude. I feel a lot better now." he felt his heart warm up as he stared at his friend. Finally... His problems were solved, and it was thanks to Kyle! ...Sort of?

But then Kyle noticed Stan's hand was still on his shoulder after ten seconds. "Dude... This is kinda gay..."

"...Oh, shit! Sorry!" Stan realized, pulling his hand away from Kyle.


End file.
